clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manifest Red
Overview Manifest Red is a minor army figure from Summer 2017, having led and founded the United Republic of Penguins. Manifest had made a notable appearance starting in May 2017 onward to August 2017, where they had abruptly ended their army career. Little to no information about their identity or whereabouts exist, and the small amound that does is anecdotal at best. Manifest Red is a public example and past member of the "Brotherhood", a group that had sparked underground controversy throughout its existence. Much of the information regarding the Brotherhood is currently in a limited state. Explanations Written by Annon- CPA This page was found whilst cleaning and has been left by me out of respect for the original writer and as it is my belief it contains an insight into how shady CPA could be under the surface; the lies, deception and despair of it all. The whereabouts of Manifest Red, the writer of this page, will not be disclosed at their wishes. An investigator that goes by the name of Agent Mupuay of Caesar 20 Agency has determined that the rumour claiming Ulysses Nardo and Manifest Red are the same person is false. A note about Ulysses from Cobra: Ulysses being a member of the Brotherhood is only partially true. A while back he was a member of a Wizard101 group. This group claimed association to the Brotherhood on its about page, but it was a name-only thing; they were independent. Nobody in the group had even heard of Goldstein, so it doesn't really count. Names/Identities Manifest Red has had various identities since their existence within the CP Army Community. Coolping3551- 2011-2013 (Club Penguin account prior to being involved in armies in CPR, was very irrelevant as of CP armies back in 2011) Manifest Red- 2016-2017 (Most popular name) Amuspheric - 2016-2017 (A throwaway name used in a fake defacement of the URP that was also linked to their ROBLOX account) Manifestto - 2017-2018 (Known username of twitter and ROBLOX account NOTE: No longer associated as such.) Hopmizz - 2018 (Short-lived return to CPR armies, having ended abruptly) Alleviation - 2018 (A small attempt at reviving the United Republic in April/May 2018. The username is no longer in service.) A Brief Note From Manifest Red If you are reading this, then either morbid curiosity or are somehow linked to the atrocity that was CPPS (mostly CPR) armies during 2017 and 2018. I want to preface this rather lengthy note (despite the header) with a quick disclaimer; the only reason I'm writing this is because of my own need for closure. I'm done with the bullshit, I'm done with the disgusting aspects of this community. I may return, but it'll be under a name most of you don't recognize nor care for. This is the story of the United Republic, and my involvement in it; the story of Manifest Red, Sidika Ghazi, Security, and the Brotherhood. I've thought long and hard about the entire situation since I decided to literally bolt from the rest of those who knew about me, and I've come to the conclusion to share the story, at least from what I know, so that an ambiguous number of actual people (perhaps only 2 people were truly involved in this whole situation other than myself) can't bullshit you. May 23rd, 2017. That's when the United Republic started. July 4th, 2017 - that's when the United Republic actually started. The legacy of Manifest Red, if you will. The tipping point to the entire arc of Manifest Red, so to speak, was beginning in early July when Security, an at-the-time 2nd In Command for the Rebel Penguin Federation released on his own news site a delcaration against the Tubas, a notorious rogue army that essentially epitomized the meaning of "rogue" in this wasteland of a community. I promptly responded on my own site, now gone, about the levels of bullshit that Security was pulling. The writing wasn't even my best work, but damn if I didn't feel good about it. Soon after my posting, I had gotten into a little more bullshit with Security; at the time, he ran the now-defunct CPRAC (Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central) in which I opted my own army out of the registry due to the respect he refused to give me. Ambitious, yes. Smart, no. Eventually, Security confronted me about my post on the declaration against the Tubas. He requested that I return to CPRAC and delete the post, which he would give me a writing positon on CPRAC in return. I returned and simply privated the post in case I needed to actually use that post once again. The transaction was done, and I was a writer for CPRAC. I eventually hid a message in a weekly ranking post in RPF's weekly summary; however, I forgot the actual details of what I posted. Sadly, all of that's long gone. After being a writer in CPRAC and having my army for a little while, I was confronted by a Discord user named Andrew Scopa. The man simply asked me about my actual comfort in CPRAC as an employee. I told him about my skepticism towards Security, in which he gave some vague revelations, and linked me to an individual I personally will never forget nor forgive. Sidika Ghazi. Whoever this person is, they had the appearance of a behind-the-scenes lady with some sort of business regarding Security. She put me through some sort of basic test/info gathering and eventually we were officially colluding. It was a mistake I absolutely despise making. A general understanding of the time frame we're working in can help immensely in dealing with the actual issue of "what the fuck is going on". The events of all of this happened from mid-late July 2017. I want to say around the 25th was when I began talking with Sidika Ghazi regularly, but I can't exactly prove that. It was nearing my 15th birthday (August 1st) when I explicitly remember an event of "Tubas vs RPF"; before then, I was acting as a proxy between Sidika Ghazi and Security for information. Trying to gain Security's trust while getting info for Sidika Ghazi was my main objective at this time. I was told by Security that he was intentionally stirring up Tuba forces in order to oppose the RPF in some large scheme to take down the RPF, all while giving off this immensely Hitler-esque vibe that just really didn't flow well with me. The man was psychotic, I swear. Sadly, the Tubas lost the RPF battle (Tubas being the greater amount of smaller armies + any rogues that felt like coming along the way). Slowly but surely, the more we (Sidika Ghazi and I) tried to deal with Security and taking down CPRAC as a whole, the more I got paranoid of everything. A lot of August's events were a huge blur. I'm sure you could read all about the rivalry between the Acids and the URP, but I'm talking about everything behind the scenes. Shit was going down. I was more or less introduced by this point to what side Sidika Ghazi was supposedly taking; a group called the Brotherhood enlisted me to be on their secret existence team. The only few people I remember talking to from the group was Leonidas, Sidika Ghazi, Ulysses Nardo, and a few others I'll get into when I get to them. The leader of this group (if you've read 1984, you should guess who exactly) was an individual under the name of Goldstein. I supposedly met this individual later, but that's far out beyond the events of August 2017. I eventually defaced my own discord and site under the guise of a fake UMA. The UMA fake was clearly intended to look fake while attempting to pin the blame on a few people, including one Lord Pain and Security. I also had done some other things, including a fake doxxing of myself, to further cement the fact that I was in trouble, supposedly. A lot ''of people bought it. It eventually surfaced that all of this was faked, though. This group (the Brotherhood) slowly integrated itself into the URP; Leonidas was going to be the 2nd leader in the event that I had to step down in order to stop being seen as a target. Leonidas, I later learned, was Sidika Ghazi. In late August I developed a special discord server for Sidika Ghazi, Leonidas, StubbornJedi, Nullify, Nullify's brother (I apologize, I seriously forgot your username), and I known as the URP Vanguard, specifically to talk about important information that couldn't be talked about outside of the server or DMs. This was how paranoid I was. It didn't help that my paranoia was further induced when Sidika Ghazi further "informed" me about "leaks" in the chat with Nullify being a primary spy for Security and the opposing force he was behind (I also forget the name of). It's about this time that I'm introduced to a character called Epsilon. If you're anyone I've already mentioned, you probably know who Epsilon is. I want to take a small break from this new Brotherhood figure to talk for a second about my relations to the Acids. The Acids, while rivals, I genuinely wanted to seek a decent friendship with the group. Moo, a high ranking member and later-revealed Brotherhood associate, responsible for the downfall of CPRAC, was someone I aspired to really look forward to actually having a decent relationship with. Felicityfox, the top leader of the Acids, had an excellent head on her shoulders. Many of the members of the Acids I won't forget, even though I bashed your systems a lot, and even raided your Discord, it was fun. You guys were the only ones I actually didn't dread having to deal with eventually. Epsilon was going to be in charge of securing my account in the overarching process of getting me to "safety". I eventually leaked the account in order to further make those fake doxxing and fake hacking events look real. I, like a total dumbass, handed over the account, thinking these people were trustworthy. What really transpired that night freaked me the fuck out. My parents (in real life) got involved in it slightly, my account was lost, I was later informed that my (now ex) girlfriend was being led on to believe Epsilon was actually me, and eventually, leaked a very important thing I never really should have said around you alt-right fucks. In early September, I had done a sizeable amount of self-searching and determined that I am transgender. As far as I'm concerned (this is directly aimed at you, Moonlocks), that I still am. I told a few trusted people in the Brotherhood about this; however, it eventually spread and I determined it would be fine to go public. My girlfriend at the time eventually learned about this, before I had the chance to actually tell her myself. This ended that relationship. What hurt worse was that eventually Sidika Ghazi revealed that Epsilon was not only her superior but Security himself. I was furious. I had just attempted to exile two of my best trusted people in the URP out of fear. I tried to hide in safety without realizing I was being played right into the hand of those who were threatening it. Apparently, there was a struggle between Golstein and Security for power in the Brotherhood. To this day I still don't believe that bullshit. I believe it was honestly Security fucking with me this entire time. I denounce Sidika Ghazi entirely and fully accuse this individual of being Security in actuality. As goes with Leonidas; while I had control of half the account, Security had the other half. I fully blame the death of the URP on Security. Enter Moonlocks and the supposed 2nd generation of the URP. I wasn't super present in the community during this time; in one instance, I faked my own suicide, in another, the alternate account of me was gone, in a third, I was just no-shame no-hiding it, and extremely off-and-on. I eventually adopted the name of Hopmizz (originally Thupmlza (ciphered "Manifest")) and rejoined. Nobody was there to verify my identity truly, so it took a while to prove it was actually me. However, I did. Again, most of the drama this time was majorally bullshit and I decided it would be best to bail. So I did. Everything you just read past "Enter Moonlocks" took place over the span of a month, around the new year of 2018. I could not have been more sick of the samey bullshit I just experienced prior around September. I tried to join back in under Alleviation in April. As it turned out, my real life friends began to get involved due to me inviting them to a NationStates for the issues around that time. I began talking to a supposed "Goldstein" and Moonlocks who began going on these superfluous ways of circumventing Security's threat. I bailed from that way faster than I did the prior. I was eventually notified in May of 2018 or so that Security was defeated and no longer a threat. I supposedly gained a cult following, too. So I have a message for you sick fucks: I was supposed to inherit some bullshit innate power involved with the immense level of toxicity that all of us were involved with. If you seriously wanted to follow my ideology, I suggest you do the following: don't do any more under the table shit. It's over. Be more honest with everyone. Cut the bullshit. You may think that you're cool by being all secretive and shit, but toxicity is a cycle. It's a matter of breaking out. Break out. Immediately. If you're doing something you don't feel is right or productive for anyone around you, and if you're the only one benefitting from it, stop it immediately. Fix whatever the fuck is wrong with yourself and get yourself together. A message for the people who just so happened to see this: Remember what I'm writing to you. Don't take anyone's bullshit. A message to the Acids, UMA, RPF, ex-URP members, StubbornJedi in particular, Nullify in particular, Moo, and Felicityfox: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every inch of worry or annoyance I've caused you. A message for anyone curious to learn more: Don't get involved with this bullshit. Curb your curiosity and learn self control. It will benefit you. My lack of self control harmed me. Si vales, valeo. -The one they referred to as Manifest Red. ''Another side note: I wouldn't trust that Caesar 20 Agency. I haven't checked it out and don't have plans to. However, thanks for not associating me with Ulysses as part of some elaborate cover-up. I won't reveal your name out of respect. I have no clue what business you have with me, but if you're interested in asking, let's talk sometime. Category:Penguins Category:Army Leaders Category:Dead Armies